


Cattle Call

by UnfortunatelyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowboys AU, M/M, also technically a neighbors au, farming au, look let's just go with 'southern au', ranchers au?, they're gonna [southern voice] RASSLE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/pseuds/UnfortunatelyObsessed
Summary: “Hey girl,” Dean said softly. “Any wild things happen while I was asleep?”Miracle barked once and ran full-sprint towards the fields.Dean almost stopped breathing. “What the fuck?”There, in the middle of his herd of sheep… were cows.And Dean didn’towncows.
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38
Collections: Demon Void Army - Family Album





	Cattle Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeaRauko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeaRauko/gifts), [aloha_cowgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloha_cowgirl/gifts), [Petrichora_Vellichor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/gifts).



> yeah yeah, I saw you three with your _buzz words_ and _Crack mating calls,_ tryna get me outta my funk with words like _debriel_ and _clone-fucking_ and _cowboys_
> 
> well it worked so take ya damn fic, hooligans

Dean woke up with the sunrise.

Not… _necessarily_ because he wanted to, but moreso because Asshole was crowing loudly just outside his window.

“Motherfucker,” Dean grumbled, pulling a pillow over his head. That damn rooster was about two more loud awakenings from ending up at McDonald’s.

He grumpily tossed his pillow away, letting out a breath and sitting up. It was time to go check on the animals, anyway.

He stood up and stretched, yawning loudly before grabbing a plaid and some jeans. They were… probably clean. Whatever. Wasn’t like he was expecting to see anyone else, anyway.

He stumbled to the kitchen, where his coffeepot had already brewed some coffee for him. It was the little things that made mornings bearable.

After he had filled up on a few cups of coffee and some scrambled eggs, he pulled on his muddy work boots and headed outside.

Miracle barked when she saw him, wagging her tail wildly. He grinned at her, reaching down to scratch behind her ears. “Hey girl,” he said softly. “Any wild things happen while I was asleep?”

She barked once and ran full-sprint towards the fields.

Dean almost stopped breathing. “What the fuck?”

There, in the middle of his herd of sheep… were cows.

And Dean didn’t _own_ cows.

He trudged out to them, and as he got closer he could see… _someone_ waving their arms wildly, saying words he couldn’t quite make out.

Dean snuck up quietly, trying not to attract this man’s attention. He didn’t want to make a move until he could see the whole board.

“Why?!” the man was yelling, exasperated. “We have _perfectly good_ grass in my fields! And hay! And everythin’ else you could ever need! Do you ladies know how _rude_ it is to just barge onto someone’s property?!”

Dean watched, crouched behind a bush, as this man _scolded_ the _cows._

“And that _fence!_ You lot freak out when there’s a new _bucket_ on the floor but apparently have no qualms about tramplin’ a whole goddamn fence!”

Dean bit back a groan. If the fence was busted, he’d have to take his four-wheeler out and repair it before it got dark, and that could take all day.

“Not to _mention_ these poor sheep! They’ve probably never seen a cow before in their _life_ but you girls just _had_ to come and sniff them all up, huh? And steal their food! I _raised_ y’all better!”

Dean finally stood up and cleared his throat, causing the other man to turn quickly, eyes wide.

“Ah, fuck,” the other man said.

And, honestly, Dean was thinking the same thing.

Amber eyes that led to the end of the universe and arms that could carry him there. Dean was at a loss for words.

“I’m _mighty_ sorry,” the man began, hands out entreatingly. “They’re usually so well-behaved! A right book club, I tell ya. But this mornin’ they _apparently—“_ the word was thrown over his shoulder at the cows who couldn’t care less, “decided that the grass was greener over here. I had to chase them down and now they’re bein’ obstinate.”

Dean glanced at his own sheep, who were trying to edge carefully away from the cows. “Mmhm.”

“They trampled down my goddamn fence,” the man went on, crossing his arms and kicking at the ground. “It’ll take all day to fix that.”

“I was thinkin’ the same— wait, _your_ fence? I know you ain’t talkin’ ‘bout _my_ fence.”

“The one that runs down the length of the outcroppin’ and curves close to the lake. My fence.”

Dean shook his head angrily. “No. Nuh-uh. That is _my_ fence you’re talkin’ about. I put it up when I was a kid.”

“Well, even if you did, _I’m_ the one’s been repairin’ it for fifteen-odd years.”

Dean was _fuming._ “What do you mean _you’ve_ been repairin’ it? I’ve been repairin’ it!”

“Sure ain’t been good enough if I’m havin’ to step in and do _more_ repairs then, huh?” The man held up his hands in surrender. “Whatever. If the sorry shape of the fence before I get to it is any indication, _I’m_ the one that needs to be fixin’ it. Seein’ as you don’t know what you’re doin’ and all.”

“Oh, you wanna go?” Dean pushed up his shirt sleeves, bringing up his fists. “Let’s go then.”

The man pursed his lips. “Y’know what? Fine. I’ve had a shit mornin’ and if you want me to take it out on you, I’ll happily oblige.”

Dean threw the first punch.

It hit the man square in the jaw and just about broke his hand, but the rough coughing and the widened amber eyes made it worth it. The man cradled his jaw for a moment before tensing it.

Dean managed to block the punch aimed for his own jaw, but entirely missed the knee coming up to drive into his outer thigh. He cursed loudly as his leg buckled, and he grabbed the man and brought him down with him.

They tussled on the ground, landing punch after knee after elbow, noses bleeding and bruises blossoming quickly. They tumbled over and over, pushing each other into dirt and grass and grit.

Dean’s knees were on either side of the man’s hips, one hand at his throat and the other raised to _break his fucking nose_ when they heard a loud, panicked bleating.

They both stopped, Dean with his fist raised and the man with his knee halfway to ass.

The noise came again, and they both turned their heads to see a sheep laying down, breathing heavy.

“Oh no no no,” Dean mumbled, “not yet, not now.”

She bleated again, and Dean was off the man in a heartbeat, kneeling beside the animal.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” he repeated to himself, running his hands over her. “Goddammit!”

The man kneeled beside him, blood still dripping from his nose. “She pregnant?”

Dean scowled and ignored him, looking around desperately for his phone. It got lost somewhere in the fight, and he didn’t exactly have _time_ to find it.

“Hey.” The man’s voice was soft. “She your first?”

“No she ain’t my goddamn _first,”_ Dean bit back. “I’ve been deliverin’ lambs since I was a _kid.”_

“Just like you’ve been buildin’ fences,” the man muttered, flinching when Dean turned quickly his way. “Then what’s the issue?”

“The damn thing is _early!_ Bella here needs a C-section and we had one scheduled for tomorrow! If she tries to have it naturally it’s gonna kill them _both.”_

The man rubbed a hand at the back of his neck, wincing in pain as he did so. “Well, I know a sheep ain’t nothin’ like a cow, but I might could do it.”

“There ain’t no way in _hell_ that I’m lettin’ ya—“ He was cut off by another sharp, pained bleat.

“You ain’t got much _choice,”_ the man grumbled. “Even if you managed to call the vet, they ain’t gettin’ here in time. You know that.”

Dean squeezed his eyes closed and tried to think. The man was right. He lived too far from town. The vet might could make it in time to save one of the animals, but not both. “What’s your name,” he finally managed.

“What?”

Dean turned to him, eyes dark and tired. “I said, what’s your goddamn name?”

“Gabriel. Shurley.”

Dean held out a bloody hand. “Dean Winchester.”

Gabriel shook his hand firmly. “Well. Alright then. Mr. Winchester. You go ahead and call that vet. I’m gonna save your sheep.”

“I don’t know where my cell went.” Dean whistled loudly, and Miracle came running at full sprint. “Bring me my phone,” he commanded clearly, and she barked in understanding and began looking.

“That’s a handy trick,” Gabriel murmured, examining Bella before him. “I’m gonna need a knife. Needle and fishin’ line. Somethin’ for Bella’s pain. _Please_ tell me you’ve got a glove as long as my arm.”

“Like I said, this ain’t my first rodeo.”

Gabriel leveled a Look at him.

“Well, this particular bull might be new, but the rodeo ain’t.” Dean took off to the barn to find the requested items. He returned as quick as he could, and it was obvious Bella was getting worse very quickly.

Gabriel gave him a wry smile. “Hope you ain’t squeamish,” he deadpanned, and that’s all the warning Dean got before he started working.

There was a _reason_ Dean had a sheep farm, and not a pig farm or a bull ranch or anything like that, and it was that he cared too much about the animals to ever slaughter them. Not that he had a _problem_ with it, it was just that he, personally, couldn’t do it. The moment he named an animal, it was ride or die.

So he flinched away, shielding his eyes and turning so he didn’t have to see Bella’s— y’know.

Miracle ran up to Dean, cell held gently in her mouth. “Atta girl,” he praised shakily, grabbing it from her and dialing up the vet. It took a few tries to get through, and when he managed to explain the situation, they promised to send someone over immediately.

“Dean,” Gabriel’s voice wafted over to him. “Dean I need your help.”

Dean’s eyes were squeezed closed. “Mm. Don’t think I can.”

“God _dammit,_ Winchester! You ain’t really got a choice here!”

“I just—“

 _“Dean Winchester, hold out your hand.”_ It was a command. It was a very steady, very strong command. And Dean obeyed. He felt latex placed in his fingers, and he risked a glance over to see two gloves.

“Put those on,” Gabriel commanded again, no room for questions or disobedience in his voice. “You’re gonna have to reach in and grab the lamb.”

“I—“

“You are _gonna_ reach in, and you are _gonna_ grab the lamb. Have I made myself clear?”

Dean swallowed harshly. “Yes, sir.”

Gabriel seemed to freeze for a moment before he shook his head, obviously deciding there wasn’t time for whatever thought had gone through it. “You got the gloves on?”

“Yes.”

“Come over here.” Gabriel finally looked back at him and gave him a small smile. “It’s okay. Promise.”

Dean crawled over to Gabriel and Bella, lips pursed tightly and eyes averted. The only safe thing to look at was— well. Gabriel.

“Are you listenin’ to me?” Gabriel asked, eyes staring straight into Dean’s soul.

“Yes.”

“Put your hands on mine.”

“Not gonna buy me a drink first?” Dean joked shakily, hands over Gabriel’s. He didn’t like how warm they were.

“I’ll buy you a drink second,” Gabriel quipped back. “Reach in.”

Dean grit his teeth. “Okay.”

“You feel the lamb?”

“No. Wait— yes.”

“Pull it out.”

Dean gently removed the baby, being as careful as was humanly possible. He didn’t look until it was out of Bella and cradled in his arms.

“You’ve got it from here, right?”

Dean’s face _jerked_ up to Gabriel’s, eyes panicked. “What?! No! I can’t—“

“The _lamb,_ Dean. Can you take care of the lamb?”

Dean let out a relieved breath. “Yes. I can.” He glanced down at Bella and immediately wished he hadn’t. “You’ve… You’ve got her, right?”

“Quite literally, yes.” He saw Dean’s face and rolled his eyes. “Yes, Dean. I’ve got her. The hard part is over.” With one quick move, he cut the umbilical cord and tied her off.

“Okay.” He stood up, cradling the lamb gently. “I’ll be in the barn.”

“I’ll be here.”

He took a few steps away, then turned back. “Gabriel?”

Gabriel turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised over a bruising eye. “Yeah?”

“…Thank you.”

By the time the vet showed up, Dean was very happy to hand over the responsibilities. There were weights to be taken, fluids to be given, and a whole lot of other stuff Dean wasn’t too keen on having to do himself.

“You’re a lucky man,” the vet told him as she gave the lamb a shot. “Hate to think what woulda happened without Mr. Shurley here. Now you’ve got a recoverin’ mom and a healthy baby.”

“Yeah… He’s… He’s somethin’.”

She peered at the lamb, who was already trying to stand on its own. “You named her yet?”

And Dean named her the only thing that had been going through his mind since that morning. “Amber.”

———

Dean rounded his house to where Gabriel was using the watering hose in an attempt to rinse blood off of him. Whether his own or Bella’s, Dean wasn’t really sure, and definitely didn’t want to know.

“Hey,” Dean called out.

Gabriel looked up from where he was scrubbing at his own face. “Hey yourself.”

He tossed a tool belt on the ground before Gabriel, who just raised an eyebrow at it. “C’mon,” Dean sighed. “Let’s go fix _your_ fence.”

Gabriel schooled his grin. “We gonna walk there, or have you got some sorta transportation?”

“Unlike a weird cattle rancher, I have a four-wheeler.”

“I have one!” Gabriel protested, picking up the tool belt. “I just didn’t think they had gone that far, and by the time I realized I was already halfway here anyway.”

Dean led them to his ATV, hopping on the front and letting Gabriel sit behind him.

Like, right behind him.

Like, _pressed up against him_ right behind him.

Dean cleared his throat and revved the engine, taking off at a moderate pace. “Where did your herd break through?”

“Up across the ridge a ways. It’s only one section, shouldn’t be too bad with us both workin’ on it.”

They rode in relative silence, the roar of the engine making any real attempt at conversation moot anyway. It was a few minutes before they reached the section of fence, and Dean brought them to a stop.

Gabriel swung off to start working, and Dean hated how cold his back felt.

“So,” Gabriel called out from his end of the section, “you said you grew up here?”

“Yep,” Dean called back. “Family farm.”

“Yeah? What, you and your wife and two-point-five kids?”

Dean snorted. “Ain’t married. Ain’t got kids. Unless my brother counts, but he’s off on his own now doin’ big city stuff.”

“Your girlfriend then, she must live there with ya.”

“Ain’t got one of those neither.” Dean looked over to Gabriel curiously for a moment. “What about you?”

“What? Do I have any significant people in my life?” He pretended to mull it over. “I’d say you’re the most significant encounter I’ve had in a long while.”

“What? No family?”

“Didn’t say that.” Gabriel held a few nails in his teeth as he fixed a beam, and didn’t continue until they were all in place. “I’ve got plenty family. Never was too close with most of ‘em. Cassie bein’ the exception, of course.”

“Little sister?”

“Little brother. Cute kid. He’s off doin’ humanitarian work right now. I’ll get a letter or a postcard every now and again. He’s…” Gabriel sighed. “He’s good. He’s a very good person.”

“Must run in the family.”

Gabriel looked to Dean in surprise and met his eyes in the setting sunlight. He found that his words died on his tongue.

They stared for a moment, a long one, before Dean finally looked away, smiling in a way that definitely _meant_ something. “I think you promised me a drink,” Dean teased lightly, rewrapping the wire.

“I think I did,” Gabriel conceded. “I’ve got a bottle of whiskey that’s been agin’ for a while back at my place. We can go round up my ladies, get them back home, set the fence post, and then I’ll pour you that drink.”

Dean held up his hammer in a mock salute. “Well then, guess we better hurry on this fence.”

Something about Dean’s face looked especially striking in this moment, and Gabriel’s mouth felt dry. “Yeah. Guess we better.”

———

It took two grown men, a four-wheeler, and a dog to get Gabriel’s ladies back into their own field.

And even when they did, a few of Dean’s sheep were intent on going with them.

It took a lot of running around and pushing and pulling, but eventually they unmeshed their two herds and set the fence in place, with them on Gabriel’s side.

When they got back on the ATV to drive to Gabriel’s house, Gabriel’s hands settled lightly on Dean’s waist, and Dean may have stopped breathing. He wondered what they felt like against his chest, his face. Well, his face when they _weren’t_ trying to break his nose.

Gabe gave him soft directions, leaning forward to say them into his ear, and the goosebumps running along his arms had nothing to do with the cool night. By the time they made it to Gabriel’s house, Dean was half-ready to just turn around and kiss him senseless.

As it were, however, they both sat as the ATV idled outside a cozy little home.

Dean meant to turn it off and go inside. He really did. But he was exhausted, and his entire body hurt, and he couldn’t bring himself to leave the warm line of Gabriel’s body behind him.

Gabriel’s lips pressed against his ear as he asked, “Did you wanna come inside?”

Dean’s grip on the handlebars tightened. “Hey, Gabe?”

“Mmhm?”

“I’m sorry if I’m wrong about this.” And without so much as a warning, Dean turned around, grabbed Gabe’s face, and kissed him senseless.

Gabriel made a noise of shock and froze for a moment. Just a moment. Then he gave as good as he got, holding Dean’s face, Dean’s hair, Dean’s shoulders, Dean’s neck.

The position wasn’t comfortable, but neither really cared, and they didn’t pull away until they had to, breathing like they’d been drowning the entire time.

“How— _huff_ — how about we go inside,” Gabe panted out, forehead pressed against Dean’s, “and finish that wrestlin’ from this mornin’.”

Dean surged forward again, kissing Gabe hard, biting at his lip gently. “And then I get that drink?” he rumbled against Gabe’s mouth.

“If you earn it,” Gabe teased, grinning at him.

“Oh, is that a _challenge?”_

“You bet your cowboy ass it is.”

“You like my cowboy ass.”

“Mmm, yes, I do. I’d like to see it naked, as soon as possible.” Gabe spread his hands wide. “Now, even, would be good.”

There was a loud, petulant _moo_ from somewhere off in the dark, and they both burst into laughter.

“I think Betsy over there disagrees with ya,” Dean chuckled.

“That was Daisy, actually. You can tell because she’s an _asshole,”_ Gabriel called over his shoulder to Daisy, who moo’d angrily again.

Dean looked at Gabriel in the starlight and smiled to himself. “So… inside?”

“Inside,” Gabriel confirmed, smirking. “And then if you’ve still got the energy after some _rasslin’,_ a drink.”

“Mm, good point. Can I trade that whiskey tonight for coffee in the mornin’? My everythin’ hurts.”

“I reckon you can.” Gabriel swung off the four-wheeler and held his hand out to Dean. “Now. Let me kiss your everythin’ better.”

**Author's Note:**

> *coughcoughloveyallcoughcough*


End file.
